Lizard Man
Lizard Men are level 6 creatures that are found on Lizard Island. When injured Lizard Men run away in a speedy frenzy and recover their health in the process. Lizard Men are known to bounce back at you when injured and cornered. Appearance Lizard Men are fierce warriors who are highly skilled in fighting with a sickle and deeply spiritual creatures with a priest class of Lizard Shaman who practice magic. Known Loot * Gold * Raw Steak * Lizard Scale * Sickle * Leather Hide * Bolt Spotted Varying sized groups of lizards can be found scattered about their island, with extremely large concentrations in the fort. A few of their number can also be found in the tunnel leading to the hills of Mirith. Lore Since as far back as the age of Oberin City, or what historians often call the First Era, the lizard men have always been sworn enemies of the human race. Though the nature of the conflict in ancient times is more a matter of speculation, the lizard men in modern times claim that they were long ago evicted from the mainland by the people of Mirith and forced to resettle on the island they now call home. The Ice War The lizard men played a central role in the first Ice War (433-434) as the primary allies of the ice dragons. Right at the onset of the war, there were reports of ice dragon sightings in the Lizard Fort. And it wasn't long before the repercussions of this alliance would be felt: under the command of Generals Ssscglaw and Ssssglissya, the lizard men began to prepare for an unprecedented mass invasion of the mainland. And such was the basis of the the lizards' and dragons' strategy: a two-pronged assault on the free peoples of Oberin, beginning with Mirith and outlying settlements. The lizards' formidable war machine was based on the plentiful raw materials available to them, and in particular, the trees. Combining deforestation with technological advancements previously unseen among the lizard men, they began to construct rafts on an industrial scale. The humans attempted to disrupt the construction, of course, but could not contend with the lizards' defenses. And then, under the full Fighting Moon of 433, while a force of frost giants attacked Mirith, the lizard army crossed the waters and invaded Welif. And there they stayed for the duration of the war, fortifying the town and making it their new home. In those days, it was a common sight to find scouting parties of lizards even in the farthest corners of Oberin, and it appeared that the lizards would be a permanent fixture on the mainland once again. But then, in the Dancing Moon of 434, Welif was liberated with the assistance of a fringe cult of lizard men that revered the famed fighter Hayate as a demigod. While all lizardkind feared Hayate, or 'Sssslayer' as they call him, few took it to such extremes. Thanks to their subterfuge, the greatest lizard insurgency known to history finally came to an end. Postwar Era Since 434, the threat of a rekindled dragon-lizard alliance has often resurfaced, but has yet to come to fruition. The Second Ice War was waged by the dragons alone. And then much later, throughout the Bleeding Moon of 445, a smaller sect of lizards led by the Elder Shaman attempted to invade the mainland once more, this time through the underwater tunnel. While these lizards managed to hold their position in the hills of Mirith for the better part of the moon cycle, they overextended in an attempt to capture Mirith, and were promptly chased back to their homeland. Unusual lizard activity has all but halted since that campaign, but one never knows what plans are being devised behind the lizards' walls. Category:Creature Category:Humanoid